Sucks To Be Issie
by Amber Lee White
Summary: Change comes, people evolve and so do the beasts.Isobel has to evolve against her better judgement, she wanted the all American experience. They say be careful what you wish for. Expect violence, a few curse words and a few epic characters.
1. Beastly Bitch

**Hey, peeps. This is my very first short story, you know how it is: nerve racking, scary and mostly anxiety. I hope you like the story, and please, reviews would be highly appreciated! **

Isobel's POV.

So, high school is great, I mean it's been a week and already I have a hate-club called "Issie or is she?" Implying I look like a boy with my unisex clothes, it's not clever or funny. The head of this pathetic club is a girl called Mandy Morrell; her brother is the Mayor of Morganville, just my luck. I highly advise all human beings to remain at least six feet from Mandy Morrell A.K.A Monster Mandy-2-face: she spits venom that eats through pride and self-esteem, her eyes can cut you like razors and her breath is a deadly gas that gets the gag-reflexes going.

She's somewhat prejudice to British people, she seems to make a special effort to ruin my life. For instance: my first day of high school ended with me taking an emergency trip to the hospital. It wasn't fatal; I suffered from a concussion and a few bruises: Mandy shoved me in Gym class; I fell and hit my head. I saw no real reason for Mandy to hate me, OK, that's a lie. I did so something stupid; I told her how to use Google, the search engine. I mean, I watched her for an hour straight struggle to use Google and look up _aneurism_. When I told Mandy she had to click on the search box, the entire class burst into laughter. Mandy didn't find it so funny; she burnt red and told me she would make my life a misery.

Well, thanks Mandy, you've managed to do it within days of my junior year of high school.

"You know, Issie, knitted sweaters were fashionable when I was in diapers." Mandy sniped, clearly dominating me with he whole slag-match.

I glare "Have you ever heard of toothpaste, you should invest in it sometime. It might stop that yellow glow every time you smile." Her posse gave a snigger, Mandy threw them her famous dagger-glare, and I felt my confidence boost just that inch; pleased that my comment actually bothered Ice Queen Mandy.

Mandy sneered "I see you've been working on your come-backs, a little pathetic, but then again, you are too." I ground my teeth together, Mandy can call me anything she likes, but pathetic I am not.

"You know, Mandy. Bullies turn into bullies because they were bullied. Were you bullied? I mean I don't blame the kids whoever did it, you're a huge target, I mean look at your-" Mandy's fist connected with my eye.

I stagger back, stunned. "Ow! Fuck, my nail!" she groaned. I lied across the grass, blinking. My eye began throbbing like a bruise, a really tender bruise. I saw black spots, stunned to silence as the shock subsided.

And here comes the pain…"Jesus, my eye!" I cried; the skin surrounding it felt enflamed.

I gingerly touched my bruise as the chatter of her posse and surrounding people increased in volume, the skin felt swollen, I tried to open my eye but it was shutting from the swelling. Mandy sniggered with her posse, she was rubbing her left fist, laughing. At my expense. I stood up, touching my eye, just above my eyebrow felt like it was bleeding. I felt hot liquid trickle down my face, she cut me. I felt my right fist clench, Mandy turned to me 'You should have seen your f-aah!'

My fist caught her jaw. Mandy fell from her silver stilettos, hitting the ground like a weight. The surrounding crowd all gave a horrified gasp.

I licked my dry, trembling lips; my breathing felt labored, staring down at Mandy, she looked stunned to silence. I bet no-one's hit her before. She gaped, clutching her jaw with her bling donning fingers. "You hit me!" Mandy gasped, unsure of the words herself. I uneasily dragged in a breath, blinking back tears. Seriously, I was going to cry after punching this girl? I feverishly wiped the tears away.

"I hate punching people, so stop asking for it." I grab my bag from the floor, and turn for the school building, shaking with adrenaline.

"Hey, you'll regret this!" Mandy shrieked, her backup dancers Lucia and Meredith echoed her words.

"Yeah, you'll regret this!"

I press my sleeve to my cut brow "Not now I don't."

**After school**

I regret hitting Mandy. She made good on her threat; the entire cheerleader team trashed my locker with tampons, tissues and condoms. Does anyone have an ounce of maturity in Morganville? Suffice to say, I had a crappy day. In Chemistry, someone spiked my beaker with baking soda; my beaker fizzed, over spilled and drenched my school bag with acid. Then, after a crappy lunch, I had Math. I, myself don't see the point in Mathematics, all you need to know is additions, I won't use algebra in my future career. I won't need to know how to multiply A, B and C.

Anyway, the class just dropped the cherry on my icing.

I sat besides Jimmy the drooler. I cocked my head, watching him like one of those weirdly funny documentaries. Jimmy's head was in his hands, his mouth agape, and the droll fell like Viagra Falls, all over his book. Weirdly, I felt the urge to wipe my chin. I did. Mr. Baker droned on, drilling letters and numbers into our heads. Lucky for teenagers, we develop this shield to block out unwanted knowledge. Anyway, Jimmy snored loudly, and jerked. His head hit the table, and then fell into my lap. I gave a frightened squeal, with Jimmy's face planted in my lap. I tried to shove him off, but his droll began soaking through my jeans.

I stood up, knocking Jimmy to the floor. The class burst into laughter. Phone cameras were snapping. I looked down. My crouch is wet with drool. I've been caught wet panted.


	2. Painful Sightings

**Hey, it's me again****. I hoped you liked my first chapter. The birth of my story was difficult, but luckily, I have all you Fan Fiction Fanatics. Enjoy the story, and I know, it's not exactly Morganville, but it has sections of the main story.**

**Isobel's POV.**

I don't know what to do. I stare at the crowding student body, they all snap pictures of my crotch. Crap. What do I do? What do I _do_?

I do the only thing I can do. I run. I snatch up my things as my face burns hot under the camera flashes. Oh, God. This is embarrassing: please ground, eat me up. I hide my face with my algebraic textbook, hiding the furious blushing I'm currently going through.

Mr. Baker calls "Once you've contained yourself, Isobel. I expect to see your workings of questions 3 and 4."

I wave him off, pulling open the door, feeling the presence of the annoyingly humoured students of my Math class. I swing the door shut, shaking in utter shame. I don't know how, but this is Mandy's fault, whenever something bad happens, Mandy is always behind it. I lower the textbook, rushing towards the nearest fire exit. I hate this school, I hate the students and most of all, I hate Mandy Morrell. I frantically wipe the saliva from my crotch with the sleeve of my baggy Panda sweater. The saliva is a really nasty consistency.

"Shit," I complain as my sleeve wipes at the wet spot. I do look as if I've peed myself. Damn Jimmy Drooler!

My walk home is a lot less embarrassing. The Texas sun dries out the dampness of my crotch, but my eye throbs like a huge bruise. I haven't seen the extent of the punch yet, and not really wanting to see it either. It's bad enough that I'm the pale kid in school, but now I have a nasty cut eyebrow and swollen eye. Ugh, I hate Morganville. It sucks.

**Arriving at home**

I unlock the door, kicking it open. "Hello?" I yell, my echo is the only reply. Working late. Great.

I close the door behind me; another crappy day turns to another crappy night. Just what I wanted. Shit, I'll have to ask Jessica whatsherface for the History notes. Damn, what's her last name? Marcel? Marisol? Marigold? Marmalade? I tried to think around the throbbing headache as I dragged my sorry-ass up the stairs. Jessica Marker! That's her surname; I just knew it was something beginning with an 'M'

I sigh, feeling no relief as to remembering Jessica's last name. I boot open my bedroom door, launching my dirty school bag towards my desk and kicking off my Converse. "All alone, again." I quip.

I fall onto my four post bed, feeling the springs bounce beneath me. I bounced a couple more times, out of boredom, before the bed threw me off. I grunted as I hit the floor, my tailbone hitting the wood at a painful angle. "Ow, the furniture hates me too." I groaned as I rubbed the sore spot at the bottom of my back.

I see the sunset through my window, that's why I love the house; I have the room with the view. The sun burst into beautiful oranges and pinks, a gentle, yet pretty sunset. That's the pinnacle of my experience in this town. How pathetic. A sunset is the only perk to living in this town.

I shake my head, pitifully, as I undress; I might as well shower, get Jimmy's drool off my skin and check the damage to my face. I walk out of my room, completely naked, towards the bathroom. I have nothing to be ashamed of; no-one's around to see me in my birthday suit. I close the bathroom door, and approach the mirror with a skeptical expression. Please God, if you're listening, don't let my eye look noticeable. I really don't want my mother asking questions. I open my eye - I try to open the right, but it's closed up - and see the damage. Holy Lord. I blink in horror and lean closer: my right eye is swollen tenderly, the surrounding skin is purplish and blue, and a red angry line weeps above the swollen eye. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill that bitch, and then I'll jump on her corpse and have the last laugh.

"Ow," I wince as my fingers prod the swollen skin. I see the redness that stretches across my right knuckles. I stare at the redness and smirk. I got Mandy. I got her good. Then, the colour drains from my face. Jimmy drooled over me; people have evidence of my previous embarrassment. An endless circle of embarrassment and pain. I step into the shower, turning on the nozzle and howling in horror as the cold water rained down on me.

**After the shower**

I lied on my bed, with a bag of peas resting on my right eye. I wondered why, out of every frozen bags of food in the freezer, I chose peas. I guess because people do it in movies, it's always peas. My right side of my face felt tingly and painfully cold. "Ow, too much." I muttered as I pulled the peas from my face. I felt my numb right eye; I could feel some pressure on the skin, nothing severe.

I sighed, standing up in the huge white towel. I need to change. But I can't be bothered. I drop the towel, conscious of the drawn curtains as I dressed in my warm pyjamas. I sat down at my dresser, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Wow, she really did a number on me. I can open and close my right eye, the swelling decreased some. I picked up the brush and pulled it through my curls; I picked up the hair dryer and blew through my thick hair. I felt a moment's peace. Some calming time to just not think. I closed my eyes as I brushed and blew through my hair in rhythmic movements. I stopped as my head began to sweat. I opened my eyes and gasped in horror. I had blown-dried my hair. It was fluffy and poofy, I looked like a Poodle. I smoothed down my hair, plaiting it and tying it off with a strong hair tie.

"Isobel!" My mum's voice echoed throughout the house, it sounds a little unfocused, but it's soothing and comforting to hear her voice. Thank God. Food! My stomach growled as I ran down the stairs, being careful where I stepped, this house is quiet old.

"Mum, there was an accident in school today. Can you believe that people actually play dodge ball?" I improvised a story, trying to think of a story, trying to conjure up some sort of feasible story that explains the black eye, cut eyebrow and the swell as I approached the kitchen door. It swung close behind me.

"Hello, Isobel. It's nice to meet you." I stared into his glowing crimson eyes, and flickered to my mum's oozing neck.

"Holy sh-"


	3. Unwanted Visitors

**Hi, me again. Love FanFic, which is why I'm uploading my stories for you to read, please, **_**please**_** review! **

**Isobel's POV**

His eye glowed in the brilliant kitchen ceiling lights.

"That's not how you welcome guests, Isobel." He sneered, his mouth dripped crimson, my mum's blood, on the clean white floor tiles.

"Sorry if I don't offer you my wrist, I didn't expect a blood drinker for dinner." I snarled, my heart pounding, my hands trembling. It sounded ridiculous to say, but, let's face the facts: he has God damn fangs, a bloody mouth, and glowing eyes and a predatorily gleam that shone in his red eyes.

"It doesn't matter; your mother offered her neck as a starter. I hope you're going to serve me the main course." His voice is like velvet, soft and smooth, his brows raise in expectancy, his lips curving smugly.

I gulped, loudly. "Oh my God. Y-you're a v-vampire." The word felt my lips, it felt alien and wrong. My blood ran cold, shudders rippled through me, I felt as if someone threw a bucket of ice cold water down my back.

The male approached me; his movements were liquid and smooth. I stepped back, feeling stupidly conscious in my pink pyjamas. Mum's eyes watched us, she looked unfocused, glassy eyed and hypnotized. He's done some vampire voodoo on her. He smiled; it's all toothy, including his large, razor sharp "F-fangs." I whispered, mostly to myself. The male laughed, his eyes watched me with uncanny sharpness, his hands reached out greedily for me.

"I prefer virgin blood, it's pure." He teased, I dodged his hands.

"Mum!" I squealed, running towards the knife holder. My hands curl around a handle, he lunged for me. I thrashed it forwards, purely out of self defense.

"Ow." he scolded me like a piddling pet. He looked down at his torso, his crispy while shirt began staining crimson, and then stopped. Super healing. Uh-oh. His pale hand plucked the knife from his torso, as if it was a pesky hair. "You stabbed me." He glared; his face turned from teasing to anger and annoyance.

I staggered back in horror, screaming for help as I ran towards my mother. "Mum, wake up!" I slapped her cheek with force. She didn't move, not even a flinch. I shook her, fiercely "Mum, what are you doing?" Her eyes were focused above my head, her body rode with the jerks I gave her, she was like a rubber mannequin.

"She's doing as I tell her to." His voice sends chills down my spine, its lush and rich with seduction and hunger. Something bone crushingly hard clasped my wrist, twirled me disturbingly fast and pinned me to the American refrigerator by my throat. I yelped, his hand felt cold and strong against my windpipe, I panted harder, labouring my breath. His eyes were now a deep brown, this made him look a lot more human than before, but not human enough for me to fall for his charade. He's not human.

"Isobel Knight. Do you know what I am?" He asked, reasonably. He looked middle aged, his face stiff with irritation and impatience: his dark hair curled, his face had a few wrinkles, but he looked roughly 46 years old, maybe younger.

I shook my head, out of habit, and feel the metal, close to my head give in with a harsh whine. "Liar."

I nodded, feverishly fast. I closed my eyes, images of his crimson eyes and sharp…canines glistened in the ceiling lights, slashed through my rationality. "You're a vampire" I blurted out, fearfully.

His hands stroked my cheek; he tilted my chin, and ordered me to open my eyes. I obliged, too frightened to disobey. "You're younger than I expected. Your mother didn't say you were young. Nevertheless, you will be mine, Isobel." he spoke apathetically.

I cried, it's shameful, but inevitable. "Are you going to kill us?" I asked, "Because if you are, can you make it quick, and kill my mum first?" the tears welled up, over spilling onto his choking hand around my throat. His fingers loosened around my neck, his eyes darkened.

"Why are you volunteering her first?" He asked, releasing me.

I remained pinned to the fridge door, my muscles wouldn't move, panting as my heart thumped painfully hard in my chest. "I don't want her to see me die." I whispered, looking at my mum with a yearning look. I don't want her to die, I don't want to die.

"Isobel." He snapped, ordering my attention. I turned to stare, the tears blurred my vision. "Morganville has rules. If you don't sign to a Protector, you will be fed on by the others. I am here to inspect the Knight family, you will be owned by a vampire, and as selfish creatures we want the best."

I cried, he's a monster, speaking as if it's an everyday occurrence. Maybe it is in Morganville. Shit, I should ask for a transfer, or Mum should at least get a raise. "The Protecting vampire will own you: body and mind, Isobel. Same goes for your mother. But, remember these Protections aren't reliable. There are always breakable." He drills the idea into my head.

"What if I don't have Protection, what happens to us?" I asked, feebly.

He smiled a wicked evil thing. "Once you turn eighteen, you can be fed upon, just as your mother can, now. She is unprotected, she is liable for feeding on, and, her death can not be taken to trial. This is your warning. Not many get forewarnings, Isobel. Take my advice. Sign for Protection, I'd hate to see you or your mother get _hurt_."

My stomach churned as he glided towards me, kissing my forehead gingerly, I could feel his nostrils drag in my skin scent of my forehead. He whispered: "Hmm, you smell so…pure. That attracts a lot of hungry vampires, Isobel." before disappearing like a ghost.

I collapsed against the counter, panting hard. I really should have checked the background of this place. No wonder the tourists avoid this place like lepers, it's Hotel California: you can check in but never check out.

"Ow!" my mum yelped in shock. I guess the slap hurt, then.

I turned to her, teary and afraid. "Issie, love, what's the matter?" she tilted my head "And what happened to your eye?" she squawked. I pulled her hands from my face.

"Mum, please listen to me-"

"Honey, is someone bullying you?" she interrupted me

"No, Mum listen-"

"Issie, do I have to call the school and find out myself?" she interrupted me again, scolding me as if I was to blame.

I cried out, she was starting to really piss me off. "No, Mum. There's-"

"Just spit it out already!" she butts in again.

"Mum, we need to leave Morganville." I blurted.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "Why?"

I laughed, humourlessly and breathlessly "Where do I begin?"


End file.
